


By Your Side

by thefalloftheauthor (egosoffire)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post S4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/thefalloftheauthor
Summary: Two years after finding out about Eurus, Sherlock brings his husband to visit her.





	

"You want me to come with you?" Greg asked, repeating the words, because he honestly could not believe them. 

It had been two years since he first found out about the existence of Eurus Holmes, and nine months since he married Sherlock. Yet, whenever Sherlock took his visits to Sherrinford, it was done alone. Greg respected that, because well - how could he not? Eurus' condition was painful to Sherlock, something that tormented his nightmares at times. He needed to do it alone, and Greg respected that.

Until this time. 

"Yes," Greg said softly. "If you're able to, then I would appreciate that. She doesn't speak anymore, and she won't harm you. I just...I speak to her about you sometimes."

"You do?"

"Of course I do," Sherlock replied then, cracking a slight smile. "I mean, you are my husband, Greg. What kind of man would I be if I didn't tell my sister about you? I don't know if she fully comprehends it, but she seems...peaceful when I speak of you."

"It means a lot that you'd trust me with this," Greg said, unable to truly express how he felt in words. "Sherlock, I mean that..."

Sherlock flashed a smile. It was a tense smile, a nervous one, but a smile all the same.

"I should hope that I trust the man who's mad enough to choose to marry me. I love you, Greg."

"And I love you." 

*** 

Sherrinford was one of the most terrifying places that Greg had seen in his life. They had taken a helicopter, and the moment they landed on the rocks, Greg could feel the pain that radiated off of the place. So much suffering contained to such a small location. It broke his heart that Sherlock had visited this place at least once every two months or so, alone, to see his sister. Sherlock loved Eurus, in spite of the world of pain she caused him, and so he made this journey every single time for her. 

Now, he had asked his husband to come along with him, and Greg was honored and yet terrified. 

"Are you okay?" Sherlock asked, the words delicate and tender. As clueless as he could be sometimes, Sherlock was a caring person, someone who loved his husband beyond belief. "If you're not ready for this, then I won't make you go on. You don't have to do anything."

"No," Greg said. He reached over and took Sherlock by the hand. "We're married. That means that I'm going to stand by you no matter what the situation is."

Sherlock stared at him for a long moment.

"You are amazing." 

Then, he took a step forward and kissed him. Greg lost his breath every single time that the two of them kissed. There was something magical about it. Kissing Sherlock was not like any other kiss that he had ever experienced in his life.

"Let's go," Sherlock said.

They passed the extensive security system, and the guards nodded at Sherlock cordially. It was amazing, not the way that they knew Sherlock, but the way that they respected the man entirely. They tried to let him pass with as little trouble as possible. Greg stepped through the scanner, acting like it was nothing at all, trying to be casual.

Eurus was held in a secure cell. There was glass between them, but she noticed Sherlock almost immediately. Greg wasn't exactly sure, but he thought he detected the faintest traces of a smile on her vacant pale face.

"Hello," Sherlock said warmly. "I told you that I'd return before the month's end, did I not?"

The woman turned on her heel and walked to the end of her cell, where a beautiful violin was placed delicately on its side. She picked it up and returned to the pair of men, her eyes falling curiously on Greg. Her eyes seemed to bore into him then, and Greg flinched, vulnerable under that intense stare.

"This is my husband, Greg."

Eurus actually smiled then, a very calm smile. The intensity in her eyes faded a bit.

"Hello," Greg said quietly, his voice delicate, trembling slightly. "It's nice to finally meet you."

The woman considered his words and then took a step back. She raised her violin and began to play. The notes radiated off of the walls and swirled around him. Greg took a step back and looked at Sherlock for a moment. His husband's eyes welled up with unshed tears, and he reached over to hold Sherlock's hand.

The music Eurus played sang of love, desperate yet happy love. 

Sherlock squeezed Greg's hand and together, they both listened. The sound was lovely, and spoke of the relationship that together, they had built. Eurus did not have to verbalize what she was trying to say to them. Sherlock had made it very clear that his sister could not form her own relationships, but that they fascinated her, that she felt something for the care of others.

Sherlock took his own violin out of the case that they brought along with them. He looked at Eurus and smiled, a non-verbal 'shall I?'

She nodded, and when they played the sounds of love together, Greg cried. He didn't even know what was happening until he was crying, watching his beloved's heart laid bare.


End file.
